


Random Blurbs

by bOo_the_ghost



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Sad, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, Why?, blurbs, oneshots, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bOo_the_ghost/pseuds/bOo_the_ghost
Summary: This is a bunch of random shi-... stuff... that I made and repurposed. This is also kind of a test run, so to speak. First book, will take *CONSTRUCTIVE* criticism. This isn't made seriously, I'm just trying to get the ropes. Practice, so to speak.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mineta/Forever Alone, Mineta/Trash
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Summary if you want to know why this is made, and why I won't be updating on this really. When I say random blurbs, I really do mean random. This will just be stuff that just hits me randomly and I end up writing about.

"I did everything for you! You can't just leave me here!" Heavy footsteps sounded as they slowly treaded away. A slight click and creak sounded as the door swung open. You look up from your position on the ground to see your love staring at me harshly. " **If you truly loved me, you would have been there when I needed you the most. This is goodbye, Izuku.** " You shut your eyes, scrunching up in pain before reopening them. Glancing down, your lover was held in your embrace, bleeding as the paramedics rush into the bathroom. You stare at you lover's eyes, one heavily scarred in a red mess. You brush into his two-toned hair, feeling the sweat and deep crimson liquid staining the white a pinkish color. They take them away with a promise of saving him. You look up at the noose hanging a few feet in front of your face. In a fit of rage, you jerk it down. Cradling it in your arm, you being to sob deeply. Tears trail down your face in ugly globs and your breath comes out in pants. "I'm so sorry... I should have been there for you. I promise I won't make the same mistake again, _just come back to me_..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More random shit... End of story.

A whisper of wind tickled the soft blades of grass beneath my feet. The quiet whistle of the night air flowing through small reeds befell my ears. The cool, damp-breath of the outdoors settled peacefully on my warm skin.  
Stars lit up the night sky reminiscent of a masterful painter that had carefully dotted them on a picture-perfect painting. The nearby stream ran softly, providing a soft trickle of peace to be heard to anyone who would give it ear. In its waters, the reflection of a quaint moon shimmered.   
The humming of my mother can be heard from the porch made of memories in the slightly rotted wood and rusted nails. My father was working in the shed, hammering and sawing away. The sounds around me formed a song I have grown familiar with. The sights, smells, and touches danced to the music, performing the best number I've ever seen. The dancers were in perfect harmony with the orchestra, slowing down and speeding up, rushing forward and retreating, becoming sad and growing happy at the most perfect of times.  
It was all for me. My love, my symphony, my life that I get to lead, and interpret as I please. These were my memories that could never be taken. Something I could give, yet keep to myself. This was something no one could experience, no one but me.  
I watched the vivid scene carefully, with watchful eyes. Time seemed to be stuck, like a rock caught in the stream and prevented from being sifted into the pristine waters. The crickets chirped, the wind blew, and the leaves on the old oak tree wavered. Yet, time seemed to have lost its grasp on my mind. It was still there, fleeting by the second, but didn't have a bearing on my own body. Not a gentle huff of warm air left my plump and rosy lips. Not a twitch stemmed from my usually hyperactive muscles.   
After what seemed to be hours, I exhaled. My body felt numbed. It was as if I was just a silhouette of the truth. A shadow of what should be, if you will. I blinked my heavy eyelids, keeping them closed and inhaling. Rather than the smell of the woods I had grown accustomed to, I received the smell of paper. I could tell the ink had just been recently blotted onto it.   
I opened my eyes to see that I was not in my childhood home. Instead, I was in an office. It was dark and silent, the only light filtering from the street lamp outside of the window. I was hunched over, finding my hands lifting my head as tears dripped down my frowning face. A quiet sob escaped my mouth as the stress I felt came running at me. It hit me like a train would, without mercy. The memory was still firmly rooted in my mind.   
It had been another late night. I was behind in my work, so I had stayed a little later. That may just be so I could bury myself in something other than alcohol. I had too much for my tastes, the bitterness still lingered on the back of my teeth. I was digging my grave, but I couldn't help it. I just had to forget, and stop others from feeling the same way I did. Stop others from abusing their quirks.   
My mother and father got in an accident. They were 42 and 45, respectively. I had just graduated from the Pennsylvanian State University, and my parents were elated. They drove all the way out to watch me receive my diploma. On the way back to their modest home, a teenager was driving sleep-deprived. He fell dozed at the wheel, right at an intersection. My parents were driving and he ran a red light.  
I was doing anything to distract myself from the searing pain. I regret moving so far away from them. I was joyful when I was heading to college. I was independent and ready to challenge the world. I went to parties, got drunk, and lived the life of any other college kid. My parents were sad to see me go, but they respected my wishes. Due to that, they aren't on the Earth anymore.  
I wept for a little while longer, letting my sorrows out over the paper I had worked painstakingly on. There are a lot of things I regret, but nothing more than the day I lost my youth.


End file.
